A Forgotten Name
by Confusedknight
Summary: This is a oneshot about the naming of Raoul and Buri's first child. Its short and  sweet so please read & review!


-a/n-

Hi everyone! This is some fluff I wrote at 3 in the morning on a flight from Bangkok to Sydney! (I know it sounds sad, but I couldn't sleep and was v. bored as my stupid TV broke.) Anyway this is the first chance I've had to type it up, so enjoy the fluffiness and please read (if u haven't) some of my less fluffy stories! Please review :D and you'll make me happy :D also I challenge you to try something;

Review every story you read, I know it takes effort when you just want to click on the next story, but make the effort because the author has made an effort to write it, and only about 10 percent of people actually review and its normally the same 10 percent, and think how many more reviews you would get on your stories if ten times more people reviewed? Plus reviews generally mean the author updates sooner. So join me in my little reviewing challenge :D Well after my little speech here is the fluff you're meant to be reading! Lol ! One last note!

MAKE MADNESS A WAY OF LIFE!

I sure am! Lol

The Nation was celebrating the birth of a son to Raoul of Goldenlake, the Giantkiller and Buriram Tourakom commander of the Queens riders. (-a/n- in this story she's still the commander but on maternity leave !)

Meanwhile in a private chamber in a local Inn the proud father himself and a few of his closest friends celebrated. Raoul was beet-red with pleasure as Jon, Dom, Wolset, Gary, Myles, George, Duke Baird, Numair, Gareth the Elder and Neal (who had gate crashed) congratulated him. His friends had thought that Raoul was doomed to bachelorhood but he had proven them wrong. Within a year of their courtship starting, he and Buri were married. Nine months later they had a son.

'Congratulations Buri' cried her friends. Queen Thayet, Kel, Eleni, Daine and Alanna (who had managed to take time off from chopping up Tusaine raiders, to be at the birth of one of her best friends son,) were all crowded round the bed where Buri lay cradling the tin enfant, her eyes shining with happiness.

'So have you thought of any names yet?' Asked Kel.

'Not really, I quite like the name Thomas,' she admitted thoughtfully. 'But I think Raoul likes the name William.'

'What about Ryan?' Suggested Daine.

'Corinth?' said Yuki.

'Christopher?' said Eleni.

'Keith?'

'Paul?'

'Brian?'

'Samuel?'

'Robin?'

'Jacob?'

'Matthew?'

'Laurence?'

'Arthur?'

'Augustus?' said Alanna laughing.

'I know, I've got one Buri. What about .. Lancelot!' Said Thayet bursting into peals of hysterical laughter.

'How did you decide names for all your kids?' asked Buri.

'I don't know, well obviously Roald and Lianne are named after their grandparents, Liam after the Shang Dragon, Kalasin after my mother and we just like the sound of Jasson I suppose.' Said Thayet.

'Same with me,' said Eleni, 'George is named after my father.'

'Well we name Thom after my brother, Alan after my father and Alianne sounded so pretty.' Said Alanna thoughtfully.

'Sarra is named after my ma, and Rikash after Lord Rikash who died in the immortals war.' Daine said.

They all looked round at Kel who was the only one who hadn't said anything yet. Flushing pink, Kel said 'Dom and I thought Hamish if it's a boy and Rhiannon if it's a girl.'

Confusion played across the women's faces until Buri shrieked 'You're not?'

Kel nodded, blushing deeply.

'Congratulations Kel! When did you find out? Why didn't you say anything sooner?' Asked Alanna.

'Yesturday, but Buri was giving birth.. it didn't seem like the right time.' Finished Kel lamely, she looked round embarrassedly.

'Have you told Raoul yet?'

Kel shook her head. Blushing, (if it was possible) more deeply than ever.

'Wait till he hears! He'll be so pleased.'

(-a/n- if you didn't get it already, Kel has married Dom and is now pregnant.)

2 months later

'Raoul' shrieked Buri.

'Our son is being named in two hours and we still haven't decided on a name!'

'I know, but it's so hard.' He whined.

'Just go with Thomas, for Mithros' sake!'

'But does it sound right? Thomas of Goldenlake?'

'It sounds fine!'

'Alright, I just don't know..' he quailed under the murderous look Buri was now giving him.

'Thomas sounds fine.'

'There that wasn't so difficult now was it?'

And kissing him on the top of his head (he was sitting down) she departed to get ready for her son's naming day.

Raoul sat there for a long time thinking, hard. Something was playing on his mind, but he couldn't work out for the life of him what it was. Suddenly it came to him, he remembered something from a long time ago.

Flashback

'_Aw no, Uncle Jefferies has invited me for midwinter...again! But I have to go, because he's all lonely, and has no other family except me and my father, but father won't go. And midwinter is meant to be a time for family. But I'll miss the whole of midwinter.' A pale boy with fair hair said disappointedly. _

'_Bad luck' said a much younger Raoul sympathetically. 'Who is your Uncle Jefferies anyway?' _

'_He's my Godsfather,' said the pale boy, 'Its so unfair, all my cousins have really nice Godsfathers. Yet I get stuck with mad, old Uncle Jefferies who runs his castle himself, is about 4ft high and is half deaf, so you have to shout!'_

'_Well if I ever have any children, I'll make sure they have nice godsparents.' Raoul assured his friend. 'You can be their Godsfather!' He laughed 'I can't imagine us all grown up.' _

'_Nonsense, you'll be off doing great deeds, and I'll be at home, managing the estates.' He said gloomily._

'_I'll never forget you, ever ever!' Said Raoul forcefully. 'We'll go off doing great deeds together! Who cares about what your father says!'_

'_Really?' Said the pale boy happily._

'_Really really, we'll always be friends. You'll never forget it, and I'll never forget you Francis of Nond.'_

_**Francis of Nond.**_

_**Francis of Nond.**_

_**Francis of Nond.**_

Raoul stirred out of his memory. Gods! Is that really the time he thought and hurried off to the chapel where all his family and friends gathered to witness the naming of his son. He burst in, everyone had turned to stare at him as he hurried up the aisle to where Buri was standing glaring at him.

'Ah Raoul you're just in time, would you like to announce your son's name, he has been blessed.'

Raoul took his son gently in his arms and stepped forward to address the congregation.

'A long time ago I had a friend. Not just any friend, but a friend who was true, a friend who was always there, who always put others before himself even if he didn't want to. And I made him a promise, a simple promise, that I'd never forget him.' Raoul hung his head slightly, 'Yet I did. The memories faded away into nothing. So now I will do him the greatest honour and will name my son Francis of Goldenlake.'

For the few people who actually had known Francis, the effect was astounding, for everyone of them had forgotten, except Duke Gareth, who had been looking at Raoul and remembering from a very long time ago, a Raoul who was inseparable from his blonde shadow that was Francis of Nond.

People began to cheer, and everyone was now leaving there seats to come and congratulate the happy parents on their excellent choice of name. Even Kel, whose stomach was now beginning to bulge slightly, managed to make her way over to Raoul and Francis, who in the midst of all the commotion was fast asleep. Not knowing that in ten years time he would enter page training to start the journey of knighthood that his namesake was cruelly torn away from. Not knowing that he would grow up to do great things or live among great people. For the moment he was just Francis and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Meanwhile Raoul handed Francis to Buri and made his way outside where it was quiet, 'I hope this is what you would've wanted Francis,' he whispered. And although he had know idea how or why he heard Francis's quiet chuckle in his head and a whispered reply 'I'll watch over him, it'll be my pact to you, so you know I haven't forgotten.'

**The end.**


End file.
